


A Girl is taught by no one

by LittleBozSheep



Series: A Girl is No One [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A mans thoughts, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, GoT, Inner Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Season/Series 05, The Faceless Men, Valar Morghulis, can be read with romance or without, don’t copy to other sites, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: Jaqen returns to Bravos and finds Arya Stark part way through her training





	A Girl is taught by no one

Once home a man encounters a girl already so advanced with training, she may have used tricks to pass, but a man’s mouth will stay silent, only holding a smile. 

A man hated this lesson, the lesson was terrifying, and the lesson was confusing. 

But, how could a girl become faceless when heavily blinded by her eyesight. 

‘The kindly man’ – as so named by a girl - is the best mentor. 

A man has faith in the many faced god’s plans.

Still, a man would watch from a distance, will a girl remember a man’s new face when her eyesight returns?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve split this into two chapters, one in line with the books and one for the TV series (The next story in this series)  
> .  
> As always opinions and comments welcomed :D


End file.
